Lilith the demigod PART 1
by whitewolfdragonrider
Summary: Lilith, a demigod finds her way to Camp Half-Blood...


So, everyone, this is based off of a dream I had. It's altered a bit to make a lot more sense. This is Lilith's story. "no…no…No!" I bolt up out of my little box, covered in sweat, even though it was snowing. I just got to New York "It was only a dream…only a dream." I breathe heavily and put on my glasses. That night was horrible. The night my mom got killed by some monster. It wasn't at all long ago. For some reason, it looked like…um, a hellhound. I was scared. I never knew my dad, so I had no one to go to. I ran away. Far away. I got from our small house near Lake Ontario to New York City in a week. And then they attacked. ************ 'Ow!" I muttered under my breath. I was tired, but I couldn't stop now. They'd gain on me. I kept running into the everlasting forest. "Owooooo!" I jumped, realizing how close they were. I kept pushing myself, not daring to look behind. Up ahead, I saw a hill with a huge pine tree on it. I ran. When I got to the hill, I slowed down. I walked up the rest of the way up, and collapsed behind the tree, dead to the world.

I awoke in a cabin-like building with a girl with long, pretty blonde hair and a guy with short, black hair with startling sea-green eyes looking over me. Everything's fuzzy. "Is she the one?" asked the guy. "She has to be," the girl replied. "She's awake. Quick, get her some nectar!" The guy left. "W-where I'm I?" I asked weakly, "and where are my glasses?" "Oh, yeah, here's your glasses. And you're at Camp Half-Blood. Anyway, my name is Annabeth." "I'm… I'm Lilith, Lilith Brander. How did I get here?" Just then, they guy came back with a glass and a straw in in his hands. "What's that?" I asked "It's nectar. It'll help you regain your strength. Here." He put the straw in the glass and and handed it to me. I tried holding it, but I didn't have enough energy and almost dropped it if the guy didn't catch it in time. "Here, I'll help you. Annabeth, if you want, you can go. I'll watch her." "Ok, Percy. Thanks. Hazel promised me she'd teach me to use the Mist." Annabeth stood up, kissed the guy's cheek, and left. "Ok, so, I'm Percy. You are?..." "I'm Lilith Brander." I replied. "Cool. You know, you remind me of when I was younger, but you have brown hair and you have a different shade of eyes than I do and, well, asian….hmmm….oh yea, I forgot about the nectar. I'll hold it while you drink." I took one sip and felt like I could run another 10 miles. And it tasted like the brownies my mom used to make. Soft, gooey, brownies. My eyes watered up. "What's wrong?" asked Percy, looking worried. "Memories… sweet memories. It tastes like the brownies my mom used to make until…" "Until...?" "She-she died 'cause of this-this hellhound-like monster killed her. I ran away because I had no one to go to. And then the monsters came after me starting 3 days ago. I thought I'd die." "Lilith, how old are you and what grade would you be in?" Percy asked. "I-I'm 12, and I should be in 7th grade if I went to school." "Why… why early?" he muttered. "What do you mean?" I asked worriedly. "No, nothing you need to worry about. Can you stand up?" "Yea, I think so." I got up. "Let's go meet Chiron and Mr.D" "Umm… ok?" "Haha, let's go!" I smiled. This felt a lot like home. "So, this is the new kid eh, Peter Johnson?" said who Percy called Mr.D "Um… it's Percy Jackson, and yes, she is new." "We welcome you. I am Chiron" said the centaur. "I'm Lilith, Lilith Brander." He smiled. He turned to Percy. "Percy, you can go unless you want to show Lilith around." "I have nothing to do, so I'll show her around." "Thank you, Percy. And don't forget to tell her about everything." "I won't, Chion. You know I won't."

"So, my dad is a god?" We were sitting by the lake. "Must be, if you can pass through the barrier."Then… who is he?" "We don't know yet. But until we know, you stay in the Hermes cabin." "Oh… who's your godly parent?" "Mine's Poseidon. See." He stretched out his hand, looking like he was using the force. Then, a great wall of water rose from the lake. Percy put down his hand. "Woah… you know, water relaxes me. I used to live by Lake Ontario. I loved it there. I didn't want to leave, but I had to." I sighed and looked down at my knees." "It's ok Lilith. You're safe now." He put an arm around me, making me feel better. We just sat until someone pushed us into the water. "Hey!" I yelled, and a wave of water rose up behind me. "Thanks for backup, Percy." I said."That-that wasn't me. I didn't do that." Percy stared in awe at me. I relaxed and the water fell back down. "Does that mean… you're my half-sister?" "I guess so…" "OY! Stupid! Who's this?" "Clairese… Lilith, meet Clairese. Clairese, Lilith." Percy sighed. "Clairese, can you ever stay away? Or do you not remember that little incident on the day I came here?" Clairese backed up a bit. "Chiron sent me for you." she said gruffly and pointed at me. She ran off back to camp. "Wonder what Chiron wants…"

Continues in part 2!


End file.
